Sanjuan Wolf
| affiliation = Blackbeard Pirates; Impel Down (former) | occupation = Pirate; Titanic Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates; Prisoner of the Great Prison (former) | epithet = , "Great Battleship" (Viz, FUNimation) | jva = Kenichi Ono | birth = March 2nd | height = 180 m (590'6") | age = 97 (debut) 99 (after timeskip) | bounty = Unknown |Funi eva = Jason Bunch }} Sanjuan Wolf is an enormous giant, known as "Colossal Battleship" for his size, and was originally one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, as his crimes were so atrocious they had to effectively be erased from history itself. He was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov. He was eventually freed from prison by Marshall D. Teach, and since then has become a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. He is currently one of the Ten Titanic Captains, and the captain of the Seventh Ship of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Thanks at least in part to his Devil Fruit, Wolf is a giant of extraordinary size, towering over even the largest beings known to date like Oars or Little Oars Jr., as well as being so big that he appears to be roughly the same size as the Marine Headquarters at Marineford. His head is shaped like an onigiri, and his facial features include round eyes with dark lines around them, along with eyelash-like marks, similar to those found on Franky's face, that point downward. To date, his entire body has yet to be seen, as it is always obscured by something. He wears his prison uniform from Impel Down, has light-brown hair, and a black beard covering the sides of his face. 's face is seen for the first time.}} Personality Although known for committing crimes that caused his existence to be erased from history, he seems to have a playful attitude, as seen when commenting that he was found when he was trying to hide behind Marine Headquarters. He is also quite shy, as he acts scared when people realize who he is and continued hiding while the rest of the crew fought Whitebeard. In fact, he was the only person there who did not fight in the war. He is also prone to complaining, as shown when the Blackbeard Pirates headed to the New World. Despite his complaining and lack of participation, he is shown to be very loyal to Blackbeard. Abilities and Powers Wolf's abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. As a giant, he shares their attributes, including immense strength, though to what degree is unknown. Another testament to his power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he was one of the people that survived the battle royale, making him one of the strongest prisoners. As one of the Ten Titanic Captains of the Blackbeard Pirates, Wolf has authority over their Seventh Ship and everyone on it. Despite his tremendous size, he was somehow able to reach Marineford without being detected until he was right behind the Marine Headquarters building. Devil Fruit Wolf has eaten a Devil Fruit of an unknown type that makes him bigger than normal giants. Despite being weak against water, he had enough strength to stand in the ocean. History Past Imprisonment in Impel Down Wolf was born in the West Blue. He became one of the most feared criminals in the world, and is noted to be the only known giant of his size, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Only a few people such as Emporio Ivankov knew who he was. When Blackbeard and his crew came to Impel Down, he was liberated from his prison cell by them along with Catarina Devon, Vasco Shot, and Avalo Pizarro after fighting to the death in their own cells and emerging victorious. He and his fellow prisoners were then recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates and went to Marineford. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc The Blackbeard Pirates arrived to the Battle of Marineford. Wolf hid behind the Marine Headquarters, and was amused when the Marines spotted him and recognized him. Wolf did not participate in his crew's murdering of Whitebeard, and departed with them after Shanks arrived to end the war. Post-War Arc The Blackbeard Pirates went on to the New World, where they captured Jewelry Bonney on a burning island. Wolf complained about being weak standing in the water, but Blackbeard told him to stop complaining. The Blackbeard Pirates were attempting to get a Marine battleship in exchange for Bonney, but had to flee after they spotted Admiral Akainu onboard. During the Timeskip One year after the war at Marineford, the Blackbeard Pirates fought against the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates and ultimately won. The Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. With Blackbeard now a Yonko, the crew began hunting powerful Devil Fruit users for their fruits. Yonko Saga Zou Arc The Blackbeard Pirates later attacked Baltigo, the Revolutionary Army's headquarters. Baltigo was destroyed by the time the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived, but the Revolutionary Army was able to escape. However, the Blackbeard Pirates fled after briefly clashing with Cipher Pol. Major Battles *Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates *Blackbeard Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates (under Marco, unseen) *Blackbeard Pirates vs. Revolutionary Army (unseen) *Blackbeard Pirates vs. Cipher Pol (unseen) Trivia *His unnamed Devil Fruit is the inverse of two non-canon Devil Fruits: the Mini Mini no Mi and Moa Moa no Mi. **The Mini Mini no Mi turns the user smaller, while Wolf's makes him bigger. **The Moa Moa no Mi turns other objects bigger, while Wolf's makes himself bigger. References Site Navigation fr:Sanjuan Wolf de:San Juan Wolfe it:Sanjuan Wolf pl:Sanjuan Wolf ca:Sanjuan Wolf Category:Giants Category:Male Characters Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners Category:Marineford Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists